Bellmond
Bellmond is a Vampire Beast Person. She used to be one of Ternecia’s Five Dogs, known as the ‘'Foolish Dog'’, before being defeated by Vandalieu and then joined him. Appearance She has blonde hair and an almost non-existent flat chest. Before her surgery, her body was covered with many burns and scars and was blinded in one eye from damage, making it look cloudy. The skin on her chest clung to her ribs and she had also lost her tail. Her ears resemble those of a monkey, while her toes are capable of growing longer, resembling the feet of a monkey. Her tongue and blind eye used to resemble those of a Lamia due to her Lamia ancestry. After her surgery, she gained large breasts, more feminine curves, and a bewitching curve to her bottom. She also gained a long silver tail that originated from a mutated variant of a Chimera. Her blind eye was replaced with Ternecia's Petrifying Demon Eye.￼ In her disguised form from the monocles given to her by Ternecia she looks like a handsome male steward, and is dressed like a capable steward, with a monocle. Personality She has a very straightforward personality. She is also quite amiable and was quite excited to find someone who also used threads like her. She is an extreme hobbyist as she fully focused on fighting with her threads instead of other common skills. Under the influence of Vandalieu's Death Attribute: Charm, she began to behave like a yandere, and she was also prone to suicidal thoughts. After spending thousands of years alone as a watchdog while surrounded by Ternecia's monstrosities, she was quite close to going insane. Biography The weakest among Ternecia’s close aides, her ‘Five Dogs,’ who has been given what is, in a way, the most important role. She was often sneered at by the other members of the Five Dogs for being a “watchdog.” Other than the occasional times that Ternecia visited her, Bellmond has spent over ninety percent of her ten-thousand-year-long life guarding a mansion with nothing but weeping, gasping, screeching Undead. Thus, her mental state is one step away from being like that of a disabled person, and she is possessed by a desire for her own destruction. However, because of this, she has distanced herself from other Vampires, and in that regard, she is normal. She was originally a female of a race of forest-monkey-type Beast-people, but part of the Lamia blood in her ancestry manifests itself in her physical features. But due to the violent rape that she suffered before becoming a Vampire, her body is covered in scars and burn-marks. One of her eyes lost its vision on one occasion of her being assaulted, and the long tail that she should have has been cut off. Thanks to her blindness in one eye and the irresponsible way that Ternecia has raised her, not caring as long as she didn’t grow defiant, she is actually the weakest among the Five Dogs. She was not equipped with any Magic Items other than her Magic Item monocle. Also, Vampires do not gain any bonuses to their talent for magic, so because she was born as a Beast-person, she remained unskillful with magic even after becoming a Noble-born Vampire. This is why she does not use any magic other than the spells needed to assist her in manipulating her threads. She is at her strongest when she uses Short Sword Technique to fight, but… she is a hobbyist who prioritizes her hobby. She is a master when it comes to ordinary housework; particularly when it comes to cleaning, she works flawlessly despite being in a mental state where entire blocks of several years can go missing from her memory at once. Summary A Noble-born Vampire who was ‘Ternecia’s Foolish Dog,’ one of the Five Dogs that were Ternecia’s loyal retainers. She originally appeared to be a handsome butler with a monocle, but she turned out to be a female forest-monkey-type Beast-person with Lamia blood mixed in her heritage, her body covered in scars and burns. She was saved by Ternecia’s subordinates on the verge of death, and in trying to repay the debt, despite failing several times, she endured the side-effects and became a Noble-born Vampire. However, what awaited her was becoming a watchdog of Ternecia’s final hideout and living out tedious days for thousands of years while enduring Ternecia’s outbursts of anger whenever Ternecia visited the hideout and remembered her. During this time, Bellmond realized that she was only a watchdog in title; she was nothing more than something to be consumed in emergencies. With her mind in pain, she taught herself the Thread-reeling skill that is almost never used in modern society to manipulate metal strings as weapons and acquired the Thread-user Job; she is full of talent. However, her magical qualities remained poor even after becoming a Noble-born Vampire, perhaps due to having been born as a Beast-person. She constantly maintains polite speech and behavior, but she is actually quite the yandere. However, rather than being the type to attack others, she only puts pressure on herself. That hasn’t changed after she turned to Vandalieu’s side, but she wants to hold expectations from now on. She is an expert of the Thread-reeling skill, even using her tongue in addition to her fingers and toes to manipulate strings, but she was the weakest of the Five Dogs in battle. Also, due to her scars and burns, her feminine body parts are missing, so she is lowest in the bust ranking as well. However, Vandalieu is intending to perform surgery to transplant all kinds of materials from Ternecia’s body, which has been turned into a Live-Dead, to Bellmond. Vandalieu has also told her that he intends to find a monkey-type monster to transplant its tail to replace hers that was chopped off, but Bellmond wore a stiff expression. After her surgery, done by Vandalieu, she now has Ternecia's Petrifying Demon Eye, a plentiful bust and all of her organs that were damaged were replaced giving her more natural curves. Bellmond also received a silver monkey-like tail from a monster taken down by Vandalieu for the sake of giving her a tail similar to one she would've had before, her new tail is quite large, almost being as long as she is tall with the capability of taking out an Adventurer's adamantite armor despite being sensitive when brushed. Bellmond is able to tense her tail to attack or to relax it, however when relaxed her tail is capable of taking damage even from a mere crab's pinchers. It was during her surgery while drinking Blood Potions that she became an 'Abyssal Vampire' alongside Eleanora. Bellmond was the one who oversaw Miles Rouge as he pushed himself so he could meet the requirements to become an 'Abyssal Vampire' and once he became an Abyssal Vampire, he referred to Bellmond as 'older sister' as she had become an Abyssal Vampire before him, though Bellmond had told him not to refer to her as 'Bellmond-nee.' If he has stopped or if he continually refers to as such after this request has yet to be seen. Powers and Abilities Status Current Status: (Chapter 175) * Name: Bellmond * Age: Approximately 10,000 years old (18 at time of Vampire transformation) * Title: Ternecia’s Foolish Dog (REMOVED!) Eclipse Emperor’s Loyal Dog (NEW!) * Rank: 12 * Race: Noble-born Abyssal Vampire Duchess (Forest-Monkey-type Beast-person) * Level: 7 * Job: Kunoichi Master * Job level: 5 * Job history: Apprentice Hunter, Apprentice Thief, Thief, Assassin, Servant, Thread-user, String Master, Tailed Beast Warrior, Mage, Executioner, Kunoichi * Passive skills: ** Dark Vision ** Superhuman Strength: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Rapid Regeneration: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Status Effect Resistance: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Super-Self-Enhancement: Subordination: Level 1 (Awakened from Self-Enhancement: Subordination!) ** Super Mana Recovery: Damage: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Detect Presence: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Intuition: level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Mental Corruption: Level 7 ** Enhanced Physical Ability (Tail): Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Attack Power while equipped with Thread: Large (NEW!) ** Mana Enlargement: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Self-Enhancement: Guidance: Level 5 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Bloodwork: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Archery: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Throwing: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Dagger Technique: Level 9 ** Wind-Attribute Magic: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Mana Control: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** High-speed Flight: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Silent Steps: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Trap: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Dismantling: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Transcend Limits: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Housework: Level 10 ** Thread-reeling: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Assassination Technique: Level 4 (NEW!) ** Magic Fighting Technique: Level 4 (NEW!) * Unique skills: ** Offering ** Petrifying Demon Eye: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** ヴ■■■■■’s Divine Protection (NEW!) Previous Status: (Chapter 94) * Name: Bellmond * Age: Approximately 10,000 years old (18 at time of Vampire transformation) * Title: Ternecia’s Foolish Dog * Rank: 10 * Race: Noble-born Vampire Countess (Forest-Monkey-type Beast-person) * Level: 7 * Job: String Master * Job level: 7 * Job history: Apprentice Hunter, Apprentice Thief, Thief, Assassin, Servant, Thread-user * Passive skills: ** Dark Vision ** Superhuman Strength: Level 3 ** Rapid Regeneration: Level 5 ** Status Effect Resistance: Level 6 ** Self-Enhancement: Subordination: Level 10 ** Mana Recovery: Damage: Level 10 ** Sense Presence: Level 7 ** Intuition: level 3 ** Mental Corruption: Level 7 * Active skills: ** Bloodsucking: Level 7 ** Archery: Level 1 ** Throwing: Level 1 ** Short Sword Technique: Level 9 ** Wind-Attribute Magic: Level 2 ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 1 ** Mana Control: Level 1 ** High-speed Flight: Level 1 ** Silent Steps: Level 8 ** Trap: Level 5 ** Dismantling: Level 3 ** Transcend Limits: Level 1 ** Housework: Level 10 ** Thread-reeling: Level 7 * Unique skills: ** Offering Equipment Threads made from the Demon King's Fur. Trivia Quotes * (To Vandalieu) “Oh my. You really are the rumored Dhampir. For a long time after the rumors began, I have truly desired to meet you. Excuse my late introduction. I am the steward of this mansion, the ‘Foolish Dog’ Bellmond,” * (To Ervine) “Dear guest, I offer my condolences. It seems that the ‘human strength’ that you spoke of was nothing more than an appetizer to Danna-sama.” References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampires Category:Abyss Vampires Category:Harem Category:Vida's Faction Category:Vida's Progeny Category:Lambda Category:Noble-born Vampires Category:Ternecia's Five Dogs